mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
X-mas Gifts Mafia
| image = File:2x04_XMas_Story_futurama_18312513_720_540.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Plasmid | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players (Small) | startdate = 11.19.13 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Fat Tony / Prince marth85 #Dee #Boquise #Hachi #Barcallica #Kiwi #Aura #Benjer3 #ShadowAngel #Araver #GMaster479 | first = ShadowAngel | last = Boquise | mvp = Fat Tony / Prince Marth | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Plasmid based on his won design. It began on November 19, 2013 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (November 29). Game Mechanics The twist for this game is that the goodies don't get to use their own abilities, at least for most of the game. On N1 they can use their own action like normal. After that, each goodie will have to pick a player who they trust enough to use their action. During each day phase, they name a player who will be able to use their action on the next night. Example: GM gets the redirect role. N1, GM redirects Phaze to Slick. D1, GM says "give Vine the redirect for N2". N2, Vine gets a message at the beginning of the night saying that she has the redirect ability, and any others that were given to her, and gets to use all of them that night. D2, GM says "give Phaze the redirect for N3". Etc. For the purposes of blocking and redirecting and such, ability transfers are considered to happen during the day phase and are not blockable or redirectable by night actions, but they ARE blocked by lynching. Whoever received the ability will be the one who is considered to be using it for the night. So in the previous example, if GM were blocked N2 then Vine's redirect would still go through, but if Vine were blocked N2 then the redirect would fail. Each of the goodies will have an ability to transfer like this. The baddies do not have abilities to transfer. The baddies will need to make themselves look like goodies if they want the goodies to give them any of their abilities. And there are spy abilities that will tell you which players gave their abilities to whom. To keep from being outed by such a spy, the baddies each get to say "make it look like I gave an ability to player X" each night. Rules *You cannot give your ability to yourself, but you may decide to give it to no one. *OOP: Block > Redirect > RID kill *Redirected spies aren't told they were redirected. *Redirected RID kills will kill the player they're redirected to if the originally targeted player's role-ID was guessed correctly *Tie lynch = no one dies. *A vote redirect during a day phase can be screwed with by a block or redirect on the preceding night -- think of blocks and redirects as lasting for a full cycle. Ability transfers and ODTG lynch frame can't be affected though. *NPs will say "name got redirected" and "name(s) got killed". There will be no indication of who did the redirecting or killing, nor a distinction between a goodie kill and a baddie kill or between a regular kill and a RID kill. *To clarify the baddies' bogus ability transfer: *#Suppose Nana is a baddie, and she doesn't want the goodie who spies who you give your ability to to know that she's a baddie based on the fact that she doesn't have an ability to give. So Nana says "give a fake ability to Vine". Now the spy sees "Nana gave an ability to Vine" so Nana isn't outed as a baddie based on not having an ability to transfer. Vine does not see any abilities from Nana's bogus transfer. *#Specifically, it does not work like "Nana gives a fake vote redirect to Vine, and Vine tries to use the vote redirect but it doesn't do anything" Role Description Goodie Abilities #Kill (not blocking) #Block #Redirect #Messenger. Receiver does not get to respond via host-pm. #Vote redirect #Spy ability receiver (see who your target gave their ability to). Night 1: see who your target acted on (doesn't detect NK) #Spy ability givers (see who gave their abilities to your target). Night 1: see who acted on your target (doesn't detect NK) #Save an ability: If you receive this ability, then you can use it at any point in the game, once for each time you receive the ability. Think of it as getting a card in your hand that you can play at any time. This ability allows you to pick one of the actions you're able to use and say "I don't want to use it tonight, I'd like to hold on to it and use it later in the game." If you save an ability this way, again, consider it to be like having a card in your hand for that ability that you can play at any time. ---- Baddie Abilities (3 players) *One NK (not blocking) OR two RID kill (blocking) attempts each night. Must have a carrier. RID kills can each have a separate carrier if you want. Blockable and redirectable. *ODTG lynch frame. No carrier needed. *Bogus action for each baddie N1 -- Spies will spy you as acting on your target, and will spy your target as being acted on by you, even though no action will actually happen. Spies cannot spy an NK being carried N1, but the NK can be blocked or redirected. *Bogus ability transfer for each baddie from D1 onward. *During the day phases, each living baddie can redirect a goodie's ability transfer for the upcoming night, but if they decide to use this redirect then they must redirect to another goodie and not a baddie. Host's Summary I've got to say, this ended up being the weirdest game I've hosted, and I've run a couple of lolcats and a nyan. It had me messing up Fat Tony's action to get him killed and needing to call Prince Marth in to take over his role, Boquise successfully defending himself by saying "I think I killed Aura", "Maybe I was redirected" (when you would clearly know if a kill action were redirected and not need to think about it), and "j/k I really killed Hachi happy.gif", and finally the baddie win because of forgotten ability transfers. So in the spirit of weirdness, I'll give MVP to Fat Tony / Marth, despite the fact that they Vommacked Shadow N1 and gave the baddies a kill for N2. After all, they did kill Aura and were able to definitively clear GM, which was largely ignored by the goodies later on. Next time I'm a baddie, I'll have to try to defend myself by saying I was busy killing people who don't look the least bit scummy. Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies #Boquise #Aura #Araver Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #Fat Tony - Killed N2 (due to technicality); Role take over by Marth - Killed N3 #Dee - Killed N3 by Benjer #Boquise #Hachi - Killed N2 #Barc - Killed N4 #Kiwi - Lynched D1 #Aura - Killed N2 by Fat Tony #Benjer - Killed N4 #Shad - Killed N1 by Fat Tony #Araver - Lynched D2 #GMaster479 - Killed N5 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9